Talk:Rengar/@comment-90.56.228.95-20120824050224/@comment-176.241.240.155-20120824073330
After reading your comment I'm certain about that you are and idiot sir. His ultimate is what it should be, he can stalk q-q ad carry to death. I don't know how build him that q-q isnt taking 4/5 of ad carry life. I think u build on him shen and then trinity - IT SUCKS HARD LIKE HELL, srsly I tested it and trinity adds very very minor dmg (it's strange to me too). Btw Garen spin actually deal tons of dmg if u stay in it, yet if u build rengar more for ad it actually deal more dmg, gives very high AS boost and is much harder to escape from it. Squishy ah and we again come to his ultimate, it's supposed to let u move to the ad carry and kill him. Even though rengar isn't that squishy, just don't run into enemy like u would with garen because u have leap and ult to kill the carry. Think outside the box. Well what buffs in LoL have long duration ? Little number, yet 3 sec should be enough unless u are doing it wrong. E it's his utillity (btw since when doing dmg is utillity ?!) His ganks are good enough, he have ranged snare + root, leap (yet not that efective) and very high dmg output. Also when he gains ult, he can do whatever he want, and wards don't stop him. Bad jungler - there I agree, jungle is meh spot (he is very easy to counter jungle because if u meet him without ferocity at 3/4 he doesn't stand a chance) for him in my opinion but what are u saying ? Up z first = zero dmg ? I don't understand u. So easy to kite. Wtf u aren't thinking at all ? If he is very easy to kite then what da fuck is udyr and other champs like him with no dash or something ? He have a leap, 320 base speed, ranged snare/root and ult that makes him moving faster, in stealth and give him leap. There's no way that gp would win unless he score an critical . Rengar burst at 1 lvl is 335 ( with my runes and no armor) + 90% more AS. Gangplank dmg is just 100 with q, or if he get e 82 dmg for 7 sec. Rengar would do lets say, around 250dmg, that a bit more than half of gp hp. Gp would do around 70 dmg (I'm too lazy to do maths) . Then Rengar have 435 - (70 + 60) = 335 hp (parley and 1 hit). Gp have 495 - 250 = 245 hp. From this math solo it's clear that there' s no way that gp can kill rengar with 45% hp left unless rengar go afk after q-q... From there gp have 5 sec cd and rengar have 6 sec. Both use ignite. With qq rengar have around 1 attack per sec while gp have 0,650. Let's see what happens in 3 sec, rengar do 3 hits for 60 dmg + 42 dmg from ignite = 242 dmg = gp is dead in next sec. Gp do 2 attacks for 60 dmg + 42 dmg from ignite + 4 + 8 + 12 + 12 dmg = 198 dmg = Rengar have 137 hp - he will survive next sec . 137 - 60 - 12 - 14 = 51. Even more, rengar survive the fight (unless I made a mistake in calculations which im nearly sure) cause 51 - 36 - 14= 1 !!! Now I also see I didn't calculated mr for gp passive but whatever now, too lazy to write it again.